Water Reeper
'''Water Reepers '''are a special variation of Reepers that spawn when a half-health Reeper is left in a body of water for too long. They are much deadlier than regular Reepers. Another way to spawn in a Water Reeper is to attack a Water Creeper with the Haskordathera and a Void Arrow to the chest. Lore When the Reepers first arrived to the Overworld, some decided to play in its nonhostile waters - until they were attacked by its secret inhabitants, the Water Creepers. At the time, the Reepers had no knowledge of the Water Creepers and fled, only to return a few days later. When the Water Creepers attacked again, the Reepers anhilated the ones that came near. The others then fled. The group of Reepers took over the lake they found and, out of their instincts and habits, they mutated to match their surrounding to make the best of it. The new Water Reepers grew quite intelligent and, much later, some people mistook them as narwhals. Tactics Shapeshift Process If it is a Water Creeper being attacked, they will send out a gigantic wave of water out in all directions, which knocks back anything near it. They will turn white, then blue again and start to grow their necks, tails, and fins. If it is a lone Reeper, it will roar, turn white, grow about four blocks bigger, then retain their new colors and dive down into the water in a neutral state. Attack Patterns Water Reepers are notable for being the only Reeper variation that is Neutral to the player. They will swim around and attack any nearby mobs except the Player that are in the water around them in a 40-block radius. If they are attacked by the Player, however, they will turn hostile. Water Creepers have a tendency to grab the Player, either with their legs or tail, and drag them underwater so they drown. They also are able to pick up items that are dropped on the ground (the sprite appears clutched in their tail), thus can be very difficult to break free from their grip and retrive their stuff after death. If they are hit enough times, it is possible to break free and have them momentarily stunned. Water Reepers do have one major weakness - they are very sluggish on land. They also have delayed attacks that deal less damage and take more damage from attacks in general. Any water-related item (including Ocirin-made weapons) deal close to nothing to them, though. When on land or not force-drowning their targets, they lash out their heads, stomp their feet, and whip things with their tails that does up to 20 <3 of damage each but only 11 <3 when out of the water. Drops They have 300 <3 and drop 0-2 Water Reeper Leather, 0-1 Water Ribbons (rare), and 0-2 Reeper Fins when killed. Habitat Water Reepers do not naturally spawn other than their method as mentioned above and leaving a Reeper in a body of water for too long. Trivia *The fins on their heads, bodies, and legs resemble sea serpents. *They are the same size as Fire Reepers. Category:Reeper Variations Category:Creeper Variations Category:Blue Category:Water Mobs Category:Project Reeper Category:Demons Category:Shapeshifters Category:Neutral Mobs Category:Rare Mobs Category:Large Mobs Category:Tank Mobs Category:Slow Mobs Category:Item-Dropping Mobs